The present invention relates to a hand held power tool, such as for example an eccentric disc grinder.
Eccentric disc grinders are known in the art. One of such eccentric disc grinders is disclosed for example in the German reference DE-OS 3,625,655. It has a grinding disc for receiving grinding sheets. The grinding disc is a complex structural element which includes a bending-resistant disc fixedly connected with a flat padding disc. This is subsequently indicated as integrated intermediate pad. Such grinding disc are available in three conventional different embodiments. The differences corresponds to the three conventional grinding sheet types: with self-adhesive back, with velour-coated back, with central opening for a clamping screw.
There is also a grinding disc which has both the grinding sheet with the velour back and also the grinding sheet with central opening for the clamping screw. Other grinding discs can receive both the grinding sheet with adhesive back, and also the grinding sheet with central opening for a clamping screw.
All grinding discs have the same disadvantage in that the use of thee conventional types of the grinding sheets on the same grinding disc is not possible. The known grinding discs with integrated intermediate plates must be thrown away after their wear.